


crystallography

by Missilesilo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Angst, Blood and Injury, Darth Vader Needs a Hug, Even Stars Burn Out, Hurt, Kyber Crystals, Poetry, Stylistic Errors, This is how it feels to be Anakin Skywalker, prosetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25564006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missilesilo/pseuds/Missilesilo
Summary: An Anakin Skywalker drabble/poem-ish thing inspired by the ROTS Novelization by Matthew Stover.you have nothing left inside you but an ache. the ache eats away at you, taking everything you are. there is not much left now.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	crystallography

they said the strongest stars have hearts of kyber, but  
your fire is going out.  
maybe you weren’t a star after all.  
you were a flicker, a hope, a dream.  
now there’s nothing bright about you.

if you had been a star, at least you could die in a supernova.  
they would see your image, your spark, for millennia.  
but you are hollow. empty. lacking.

you have nothing left inside you but an ache.  
the ache eats away at you, taking everything you are.  
there is not much left now.

you are destroyed.  
gone is the boy they knew.  
gone is the man you were. 

you are no longer son. no longer husband.  
no longer friend or brother.  
no longer hero. no longer knight.  
no longer sun.

you are a geode cracked open,  
a busted shell of your former self.  
your insides are crystal, shining a red made slick  
with your own blood.

you feel it growing in your chest;  
crystalline structures ripping your tissues apart.  
they shred your muscle into broken heartstrings. 

if this keeps going, what will be left of you?  
a ruined corpse of a boy,  
broken bones and a wash of red,  
crimson fractals eating the life out of you.

everyone you’ve lost can hear your screaming,  
but they won’t help you.  
you are no longer their star, but you are  
burning.


End file.
